Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing a reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, including faster healing, and increased formulation of granulation tissue.
Reduced-pressure treatment systems are often applied to large, highly exudating wounds present on patients undergoing acute or chronic care, as well as other severe wounds that are not readily susceptible to healing without application of reduced pressure. Low-severity wounds that are smaller in volume and produce less exudate have generally been treated using advanced dressings instead of reduced-pressure treatment.